


Quickie in the Sick Bay

by Maab_Connor



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/pseuds/Maab_Connor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title really says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie in the Sick Bay

**Author's Note:**

> johnboy91719 prompted: Star Trek XI, Kirk/Bones, quickie in the sickbay

Bones arched his back and bit back a moan, but Jim just pushed his chest back to the foam mattress, kicked his feet a little further apart and kept thrusting hard and fast.

There was an ensign on the other side of the room, sleeping off a Venusian Flu Vaccine, his monitors all humming and thrumming and beeping; these noises were usually so comforting. They had about two minutes before Nurse Chapel came back from her wild goose chase to medical supply, but they couldn’t wait; or rather, Jim couldn’t wait.

His fingers gripped McCoy’s hips all the harder and the sweat that was coating their bodies made them slip as Jim tried to lift just enough to ride Bones’ prostate.

Bones bit his lip to stop from crying out as bliss arced through his nerve endings and brought every bit of attention he had in his brain to that small bundle of pleasure and the huge cock that was rubbing it just right. Nothing else mattered, not the patient at the other end of the room, not the limited time, not the fact that anyone could come walking in on them and see him bent over one of his own sick bay beds with his trousers around his knees and his shirt pushed up out of the way, taking it hard and fast from his captain. No, all he had right here and right now was his own impending orgasm and Kirk. Kirk’s hands bruising his hips. Kirk’s cock splitting him open and taking, taking, taking. Kirk’s teeth grazing the back of his neck. Kirk’s voice, rough and sultry and sexy and strained, whispering in his ear, “You love it. You love when I take you like this. Take it. Fuck. God. Yeah.” One of Kirk’s hands fisted Bones’ neglected dick roughly and Bones came undone.

By the time Bones came back to his body, he was standing, Kirk was holding him up gently and fastening his trousers and trailing small kisses over his jaw and neck. He wanted to stay like this for a while, to let Jim take care of him, but he couldn’t let go. “Damn it, Jim,” he groused, pushing Jim’s hands away and standing steadily on his own. “It’s bad enough you can’t control your damned hormones like a grown man, but must you paw me when I’m working.”

Jim, the bastard, just smirked. “You seemed stressed. I was just helping you out.”

“Get out of my sick bay. And take your damned pheromones with you.”

“Absolutely. See you for dinner?"


End file.
